The present disclosure relates to a display control device.
In recent years, devices including an acceleration sensor, an angular velocity sensor, or the like have been spread, and a user can give various instructions to the device or an external device, for example, by performing an operation of moving the device including the sensor.
Further, for example, techniques using devices including an acceleration sensor, an angular velocity sensor, or the like have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-82768 discloses a technique of controlling a screen display based on a user's operation on a spherical operation device including an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor.